Simplistic Domesticity
by Lig7tM3Up
Summary: Lucas is being bullied and Brendan finds himself fighting old feelings that threaten to burst through the surface. 2 years from now. Bored, so i am sorry for it's shiteyness but yee... One shot


**_Written for Hollie cos she is a persistant bugger, but she also helped me:] and i'm bored. It isn't so good, and there is probably a few mistakes because editing isn't my favourite sport. But enjoy..._**

Brendan was sat on the sofa watching TV. Ste had gone to pick up the kids, Maxine was running the club, so Brendan had the place to himself. He was supposed to be packing everything up. They were moving into the Brendan's previous home. With Seamus gone from their lives forever and Cheryl moving on with Nate. In their own life outside of Hollyoaks, it was Brendan's again. And lets face it. All four of them wanted to move out.

Brendan, Ste, Leah and Lucas.

With the kids Amy being back for a while until things picked up for her, she would be needing a place to stay. So everything was fine and sorted.

Except that Brendan wasn't packing. He was watching the TV, because he was too tired. Ste would be back any time with the kids and no doubt he will start complaining about what a lazy shit Brendan was. But he didn't care. If anything Ste complaining just caused Brendan to smiled.

As if on cue there was a key turning in the door and Leah bounced in.

'Daddy Brendan!' she said, jumping on his lap.

'Y' alright princess.' Leah nodded and started sharing her day with Brendan. Something about her friend Jess fancying some guy.

'But I think it's just weird. Boys are disgusting, except Lucas. He's alright. But he's being so moody at the moment.'

She scowled at her brother who just trailed off into his bedroom.

'Alright Leah. Your brothers not bad. Now go and do your homework, then you can help me with these boxes yeah?'

She seemed thrilled to be able to help Brendan out. She always was, loved spending time with Brendan and it warmed him. It really did. He had grown to love these kids with all his heart. Just about as much as Stephen.

Brendan walked into the kitchen where Ste had already started with tea and wrapped his arms about him and kissed his neck.

'Ew.' he heard behind him, and found Leah running of to her room.

Brendan chuckled.

'So, what are you making me today?'

'Nothing. This is for me and the kids this. You haven't earned food.'

Brendan turned him around and frowned.

'Brendan _nothings packed!_'

Brendan pulled his shirt towards him and kissed him lightly. He knew how to take Ste's mind of something. At first he thought Ste was becoming stronger, but then he found his arms snaking up and around his neck.

They broke away quickly as a scream emerged from the kids bedroom. Leah came out with tears in her eyes and clung to her dad's leg.

'Lucas kicked me!' she cried.

Brendan looked towards their bedroom. He frowned. That wasn't like Lucas at all. He was usually the one getting slaps of Leah. Never the other way around.

'Why, what happened?' Ste said, soothing her.

'I was just trying to get my doll from him.'

It didn't sound right. Ste looked up at Brendan with worry on his face and he nodded and headed towards Lucas.

He was sat on his bed crying.

'Hey kid. You okay?'

Lucas sniffed, but didn't look up. It had taken him longer to get used to Brendan than Leah, but they had got there eventually. Brendan scooped him in his arms and placed him on his lap, taking a seat on the bed himself. Lucas seemed a lot happier with this comfort but he didn't let go of the top of his arm.

'What's the matter Lucas?' Lucas sniffed and looked up.

It broke Brendan heart to see him in such pain, tears still falling. Brendan lifted up his sleeve and found a small bruise forming.

'What happened.'

'I f-fell.' He trembled.

_Or was pushed._ Brendan thought.

'Lucas, look at me.' He did. 'I want to help you champ, I do. But I can't unless you help me. I need you to tell me what really happened?'

'This girl in my class said I was stupid.' Brendan felt something forming inside. 'Because I said that every family had two dad's. But she said they don't, there's a mum and a dad.' his lip trembled. 'A-and then she said I wasn't normal and p-pushed me.'

Brendan wasn't sure when Ste had gotten there, but he took Lucas out of Brendan's arms, just as Brendan fists were starting to clench. Someone had caused violence towards Lucas and he was not okay with that. He couldn't use his fists, he had promised Stephen never again. But he could stop this, could talk things through because he was not okay with some_ kid_ calling his Ste's kid – screw that – his kid, not normal.

He stormed out of the room not really knowing what he was doing or where he was planning to go, but he wanted this sorted. There would still be teachers at the school at this time, Brendan knew that much.

He got his leather coat and headed towards the door. When he reached the gate he heard Ste calling after him.

'WHAT!?' he screamed.

'What are you going to do Bren? Are you going to beat the shit out of a little girl.'

Brendan was shocked, he knew that was the effect of his words. Knew that Ste knew he never would or ever could, but he was making him see the error in his outburst.

'Look Brendan, this Hollie, she's a child herself. She doesn't know any better than what she's been taught by her parents. You know that, you went by that rule for half of your life.'

Brendan slowly turned and walked back towards him.

'But I don't want Lucas feeling like he's not _normal_. He is normal Stephen, he's a special kid. And Leah.'

Ste smiled and warm smile. The way Brendan had grown to talk about his kids, almost as if they were his own still never failed to surprise Ste.

'I know that Brendan. You know that. We will tell them that, but violence? We've gone this whole time without it, why now?' he moved his hands to Brendan's face.

Brendan shook his head.

'I've had it there. Always. For the past two years it had been there buried, just waiting to come out. And I just flipped Stephen. You know I would have never heard anyone? I just wanted to talk, sort things out...'

Ste kissed him lightly. He knew this calmed him.

'I know.' he whispered against his lips. 'I know you are trying hard for me. And I know that it takes a while for the anger to go, but it does eventually. I know, you know I know.'

Brendan smiled. Sometimes he forgets that Stephen has been where he is. He's had that anger inside him.

'I'm sorry.'

Ste took his hand.

'C'mon.' he pulled Brendan inside to two kids waiting inside, looking worried.

'Sorry kids. Daddy Brendan just got abit angry.'

They nodded and Ste seated them at the table to eat tea.

'I'll talk to somebody tomorrow okay Lucas.' he nodded. 'That girl was right, your not normal.'

His eyes filled with tears and Ste kicked him under the table.

'Your to special to be normal. You don't want to be normal, being special is way cooler.'

Lucas giggled and shovelled his food in his mouth. Brendan felt Ste's hand fill his own and looked into his smiling face.

This is what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life. This simple, bliss domesticity. They had their problems but got through it... well, they wouldn't be them otherwise.


End file.
